Twilight and Vampire Diaries Conversations
by thewhorecrux
Summary: a little conversations amongst the characters of Twilight and Vampire Diaries
1. Chapter 1

Stefan, Damon, and Edward Conversation.

Edward: oh hey guys!

Stefan: hello, my dear friend Edward *bows*

Damon: *rolls eyes* 'sup?

Edward: I haven't seen you gu-

Damon: Let's just cut to the chase, what do you want?

Stefan: I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness, what he's trying to say is. How are you?

Damon: *glares at Stefan*

Edward: I just came by to visit.

Stefan: We're really glad you came by.

Damon: I'm not.

Edward: *ignores Damon* I heard you finally moved on from Katherine.

Stefan: *stiffens* well…

Damon: Actually his girl, is mine now. *smirks*

Stefan: *glares at Damon*

Damon: I heard you got laid with a human girl.

Edward: She's not human now.

Damon: Why can't have sex with her in her 'fragile' body? *evil smile*

Edward: How about you? Do you even have sex with her.

Damon: *rolls eyes* we do it all the time.

Stefan: *walks away*

Damon: Drama queen.

Edward: He's still in love with her? What's her name by the way?

Damon: Elena, and yours? BTW?

Edward: *looks at him confused*

Damon: B-T-W. by the way. Duhh? What world do you live in?

Edward: ohhh… her name is Bella, beautiful isn't it?

Damon: ugghhh…. You're disgusting.

Edward: *glares* and Elena is a nice name.

Damon: Wait till you see her, she's just not nice, she's… sexy, like me.

Edward: You're just like Rosalie.

Damon: I haven't seen that chick in a long time.

Edward: *mumbles* too full of their self.

Damon: So how does Bella taste like?

Edward: *stiffens*

Damon: *stands up* You're just like my brother, irritating squirrels and things with feathers. Yuck! *walks away*

* * *

**I'll put other conversations hehe. I love doing this :D and review for ideas you have ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella: **. . .**

Elena: **. . .**

Jacob: so…

Bella: hmm?

Jacob: So… What's up?

Bella & Elena: Nothing much *looks at each other*

Jacob: Isn't this awkward?

Elena: *smiles* So, I heard that you're boyfriend is also a vampire?

Jacob: You _know_ about vampires!

Bella: *ignores Jacob* actually he's my husband now. you said _also_… do you…?

Elena: *nods* yes, actually I'm dating one… a self-serving-psychopath with no redeeming qualities.

Jacob: Ugh… what do girls find attractive to vampires? They are so _gay._

Elena: Well, girls like… boys who have less hair… you know what I mean.

Bella: *chuckles*

Jacob: Hey! Hair is manlier than sparkles!

Bella: *glares at Jacob*

Elena: sparkles?

Jacob: doesn't _your _vampire sparkle, because Bella's, sure does.

Bella: It's beautiful.

Elena: Sorry, but I'm good with mine. You know, less hair, and less sparkle?

Jacob: your vampire doesn't sparkle? Wow.

Bella: shut up Jacob.

Elena: He doesn't sparkle?

Jacob: I want to meet him.

Bella: Do we know him?

Elena: Uhm… I think so…

Jacob: wow, a vamp that doesn't sparkle…

Elena: Well, the only problem about him is that he is a _self-serving-psychopath with no redeeming qualities._

Bella: Mine's overprotective, but I think it's cute.

Elena: Blehh! No way! I dated his brother, my vamp boyfriend. And gosh! He is so overprotective, won't even let me touch a fly!

Bella: well… It's kind off annoying sometimes…

Jacob: wow. Vampire minus sparkle equals awesome!

Elena & Bella: *looks at him*

Elena: he must be in love.

Bella: *rolls eyes* he's always like that. Want to leave him here?

Elena: Yeah… sure.

Elena & Bella: *stands up and leaves*

Jacob: *realizes* hey, where are they? What the hell?


	3. Chapter 3

Elena, Damon, Edward, and Bella on a bar.

Damon: Hey, kitten.

Elena: I told you not to call me kitten.

Damon: But you love it.

Elena: Whatever, Damon. *walks to the bartender to get a drink*

Bella: Are you guys always like this?

Damon: Well, are _you _guys always like this? Boring and stuff.

Edward: When I'm with her I don't need to say anything, just looking at her makes me happy, she's like a heroin to me.

Damon: *rolls eyes* whatever, dude.

Bella: *blushes*

Damon: This. Is. So. Disgusting.

Edward: Well at least I can make my girlfriend happy.

Damon: Who says Elena's not? She clearly likes my badass side. I bet ya, it also turns her on.

Bella: Well, she seems to be into cute bartenders…

Edward: You think _that _bartender is cute?

Bella: He's just cute, Edward…

Edward: …

Damon: ha-ha, this is interesting. And she's just talking to him don't worry, I am way hotter.

Bella: Well… she really looks… into him…

Edward: Yeah…

Damon: *looks*

Elena: *walks back with drinks in her hand*

Damon: What were you doing?

Elena: huh?

Damon: *kisses Elena*

Elena: What was that for?

Damon: Oh, nothing…

Bella: *whispers* he's jealous *giggles**whispers*

Damon: *glares at Bella* *whispers* I heard that.

Edward: *chuckles*

Elena: You guys want another drink.

Damon: No, we're good.

Bella: *Stares at Damon with a smile*

Edward: *Stares at Damon*

Elena: Well, I'm just going to get another drink for myself.

Damon: I'll go with you.

Elena: No, it's okay…

Damon: I'll go with you.

Elena: *sighs* fine.

Damon & Elena: *walks to the bartender*

Bella: *giggles* They are so cute together.

Edward: *stares at her* *smiles* I love you…

Bella: I know. *smiles*


End file.
